Dear FanFiction: The Flock
by MaximumRider99
Summary: If they could send letters to FanFiction, what would the Flock and other Maximum Ride characters write?
1. Chapter 1

**I'll say this once, so please listen. I do not own Maximum Ride, or anything associated with it. **

* * *

Dear FanFiction,

I'm honored, really, that you guys write about us, but what's with all the AH stories? We have wings, and we're always going to. Fang and I will never happen to stumble upon each other in a school and fall in love. No matter what she says, Nudge does and will always have wings.

-Max


	2. Chapter 2

Dear FanFiction,

What the hell? How does Max have 900 more stories written about her than me? I'm so much cooler than her. I mean, what can she do that I can't?

-Fang


	3. Chapter 3

Dear FanFiction,

Figgy..? Really? Also, remember that my girlfriend is Ella, not Nudge. For some reason, people feel the need to put more Niggy than Eggy here. Eew. Nothing against Nudge, but she's like my sister. I will throw up if I read one more Figgy or Niggy story. But hey, at least my full name is in the couple names!

-Iggy

* * *

**Suggestions are loved. Please feel free to write a letter to any MR character, not just the Flock, and I'll try to write a response from them. If you get flamed by the character, please remember that it's the character, not me, who's writing it. :)**

**Fly on!**


	4. Chapter 4

Dear FanFiction,

Hey! I never thought I could send stuff to you guys until Max showed me this cool thing one day on her laptop. It's called email, I think. Anyways, please do continue with the Niggy! I, um, may or may not have a teeny crush on a certain blonde boy in the flock not named Gazzy. So! Even though he got together with Ella in real life (ugh. Well, at least they're cute together), I can still enjoy reading about what could have been. I'm really starting to sound like Max right now…

-Nudge


	5. Chapter 5

Dear FanFiction Authors,

Why does everyone hate me so much? I flew to the ends of the world to protect Max. Why do people keep killing me off in the most painful ways, making me the school jerk, or portraying me as a psycho rapist? Shouldn't I be the knight in shining armor saving the day?

-Dylan


	6. Chapter 6

Dear FanFiction,

Nooooo! The Maximum Ride fandom is becoming like Twilight with all the shippings and romance and stuff. Write more about me and Iggy blowing stuff up! Wait, that won't happen. He's been spending all his time with Ella recently. UGH!

-Gazzy


	7. Chapter 7

Dear FanFiction,

Let me clear this up with you all. I am NOT in love with Dr. Martinez. She's just one of my best friends and most reliable co-workers. Really, why would people assume I'm in love with her just because I'm interested in saving her life?

Also, why is there only one story written about me? I'm a freaking genius. Come on, people. Show me the respect I deserve.

-John Abate

* * *

**Please feel free to write letters to the characters in a review or PM. I'll pass it off to the character you sent it to, and they'll give you a response. Thanks for reading!**

**Fly on!**


	8. Chapter 8

Dear FanFiction,

Wait, how did the experiments send letters? I thought they were in their cages…..JEB! Regardless, why are we so unappreciated here? We were the ones who gave the Flock wings. If it weren't for us, those horrible AU High School stories would be a reality. And we have to agree with Max, that wouldn't work.

Remember: we're the good guys!

Insincerely,

The Scientists

* * *

**So, Dear FF: The Flock is officially a week old. I never thought it would get nearly 25 reviews in its first week! Thanks to everybody!**

**By the way, if you're enjoying this story and like the writing style, you might want to check out my other story, A New Beginning. I think you'll like it. **

**Fly on!**


	9. Chapter 9

_Dear Fang,_

_Are you in love with Max?_

_-ChiVall_

* * *

Dear ChiVall,

*sighs* Yes. Happy?

-Fang

* * *

_Dear Max,_

_Are you in love with Fang?_

_-ChiVall_

* * *

Dear ChiVall,

WHAT?! *widens eyes* Um…*blushes*…..maybe a little bit. But don't tell him, capiche?

-Max

* * *

**Thanks to ChiVall for writing to the Flock!**


	10. Chapter 10: Interview with Max

**Special Chapter 10! Interview time!**

* * *

**Me:** So, Max, what's it like being the leader of the Flock?

**Max: **What do you want me to say? It's hectic and difficult, believe me. But I wouldn't trade my Flock for anything.

**Me:** What's the hardest part of being a leader?

**Max:** Um, maybe….resisting the urge to punch Fang every time he's right.

**Me:** On that note, how are things between you and Fang? Are you still just friends?

**Max:** Well, um, I-he you see, w-you know what? Just ask Fang.

**Me:** According to a report I heard, you and Fang were spotted making out in Fang's room.

**Max:** Wait, what? A report? Um…..*flies away*

* * *

**I'll answer more questions next chapter. Until then..**

**Fly on!**


	11. Chapter 11

Dear Scientists,

You kidnapped the Flock more than once, tried to kill them more than once, tried to blow up the world, and performed painful experiments on the Flock for 10-11 years. Are you really sure that your the good guys?

-maximumgirl23306

* * *

Dear maximumgirl23306,

Yes, in fact. We are most certainly the good guys. I assure you, everything was for the greater good. Notice how the Flock survived the asteroid? That was no accident. We gave our lives for them. Are you happy?

By the way, we all died. We're writing this letter from heaven.

-The Scientists


	12. Chapter 12

Dear Nudge,

Nudge, if you could would you really give up your wings?

-Readaslot

* * *

Dear Readsalot,

*laughs* Of course not! I mean, they're so awesome! Who wouldn't want them? They're, like, the newest big thing! The only reason I thought about getting rid of them after getting dumped was to help Max realize how much boys could do to us girls. And it worked! Fang and Max are cute together, aren't they?

-NuDgE


	13. Chapter 13

Dear Max,

Where do you see yourself in 12 years? Do you think the flock will ever go there own ways and live their own lives?

-Readsalot

* * *

Dear Readsalot,

12 years? I haven't really thought that far yet. I know, I'm the worst leader ever. But all I know is that I'll be with Fang.

Actually, I don't think so. Even when we grow up, I think we'll still all be together. Unless Angel stages another mutiny, I'd love to spend the rest of my life hanging out with the Flock.

-Max


	14. Chapter 14

Dear Fang,

Do you think you and Max might have a kid of you own in a few years?

-Readsalot

* * *

Dear Readsalot,

Hehe…..I wish.

-Fang


	15. Chapter 15

Dear Iggy,

Is you and Ella's relationship hard because she doesn't have wings like you and the flock?

-Readsalot

* * *

Dear Readsalot,

Nah, it's not hard at all. We just need to help each other, that's all. I'm blind, and she's ground-bound. I take her for flights and she tells me what's happening. If you ask me, it's a picture-perfect relationship.

-I-G-G-Y

* * *

**Please review! It would mean a lot to me. I'll try to keep updating 10 times a week. The best inspiration for me is reviews and suggestions! :)**

**Fly on!**


	16. Chapter 16

Dear Angel,

You've always been my favourite. Why are you sometimes the Voice and sometimes yourself?

-Guest

* * *

Dear Guest,

Being the leader of the Flock, I had to make sure Max knew exactly what to do. Nobody ever listens to me. But Max listens to her Voice, so I just say what I want that way.

-Angel

* * *

**YAYYY! 50 reviews! Thank you all so much!**


	17. Chapter 17

Dear Nudge,

Would you rather never see the Flock again or give up fashion for a decade?

-ChiVall

* * *

Dear ChiVall,

Of course I'd give up fashion for a decade! I mean, how can you be stylish without any friends to show off to? Did you happen to forget what happened when I refused to go rescue Dr. M? I can't live a week without the Flock, much less forever. I couldn't live without fashion forever, but I think I can hold off for ten years. Wish me luck!

-NuDgE


	18. Chapter 18

Dear Iggy,

Why are you named Iggy?

-Don't Insult Oliver's Cupcakes

* * *

Dear Don't Insult Oliver's Cupcakes,

Well, back at the school, I was always laughing and giggling to make everyone feel better about being trapped. Gazzy actually called me 'Giggly' back then. Angel tried to copy her brother, but she couldn't pronounce giggly and ended up calling me Iggy. The name stuck ever since.

And for the record, Iggy Azalea copied my name, not the other way around.

-I-G-G-Y

* * *

**Thanks to all reviewers! Please review if you haven't!**


	19. Chapter 19

Dear Dylan,

Aren't you aware that Max has a clone? Why didn't you go after Max's clone, Maya, since Max was more into Fang?

-iluviggyhesthebest

* * *

Dear iluviggyhesthebest,

A clone? Really? I'm not that pathetic, am I? If anybody has noticed, I'm a lot hotter than Fang. Just saying. I had Max in the bag if Fang didn't come in and ruin things at the last second. Way to go, bird-brain.

-Dylan

* * *

**Oh, I had something to say. If you like the story, please follow! I have few followers compared to my reviews. Big thank you to all reviewers.**

**One more thing: Thanks so much, readers, for all the letters! As much as I'd like to be able to answer all of them, I can't. Sorry guys.**

**Fly on!**


	20. Chapter 20: Interview with Fang

**Me:** So, how's it like being Max's boyfriend.

**Fang:** Good…I guess.

**Me:** We've all seen how chaotic she can get at times. How do you put up with it?

**Fang:** Shut up.

**Me:** Excuse me?

**Fang:** No, I meant that the way to put up with Max is to shut up.

**Me:** Ah. That explains it. So, what are your thoughts on Dylan, the newest member of the Flock.

**Fang:** *shrugs*

**Me:** Well, you don't have to worry any more. Here, I have Max's letters to FanFiction here. I think you'll find them useful…

**Fang:** *eagerly rifles through*

**Me:** Well, I guess I'll get going now.


	21. Chapter 21

Dear Max,

Do you trust Angel? Even after all that has happened...

-Guest

* * *

Dear Guest,

As much as I'd like to trust her, I can't. You have no idea how much I want to let her be leader, but I can't do that to her. I can't do that to the Flock. You saw what happened when Angel took over.

I love her like a daughter, but no, I don't trust her.

-Max


	22. Chapter 22

Dear Iggy,

Who dat? Who dat?

-HarryPotterNut1

* * *

Dear HarryPotterNut1,

Ugh…didn't you read my earlier letter about hating Iggy Azalea? She's a rip-off excuse for the one and only Iggy.

If you were wondering who I am, I'm still Iggy Griffiths. And I'm _not_ fancy at all.

-Iggy


	23. Chapter 23

Dear Angel,

What is the most disgusting/inappropriate thought you've heard from someone's mind?

-KASanova21

* * *

Dear KASanova21,

That's a hard one. With two teenage boys in the Flock, there are plenty of perverted thoughts going around. I'd have to say Fang is worse, since he can see.

I won't get into detail about it, but the worse thought I've ever heard was Fang dreaming about Max in the shower. He said something about a pussy. What does that mean? Does Fang like cats now?

-Angel

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **

**Fly on!**


	24. Chapter 24

Dear Iggy,

What is something Max is good at cooking?

-ChiVall

* * *

Dear ChiVall,

The only thing Max can cook up is the most painful way to torture me.

-Iggy


	25. Chapter 25

Dear FanFiction,

No character slot for me? Sacrilege! If it weren't for me, the Flock wouldn't have gotten back together, Angel wouldn't have been saved, and Fang wouldn't be famous.

-Fang's Laptop


	26. Chapter 26

Dear Fang,

How come you left Max, even after you promised you would never leave her again after the Flock split up?

-doxie36

* * *

Dear doxie36,

I did promise I wouldn't leave, but we never said anything about that Dylan dude. He was trying to steal Max from me, so I had to take desperate measures to get her back. I promise, I loved Max the whole time. I was just playing hard-to-get.

And I did promise I'd be by Max's side in the end, right? Well, I was holding her during the apocalypse, if that counts for anything.

-Fang


	27. Chapter 27

Dear Angel,

I'm pretty sure you aren't old enough to be on here-can we trust you? :)

-NarnianBoyScout

* * *

Dear NarnianBoyScout,

Excuse me? If I can lead a flock of people 8 years older than me, I'm pretty sure I can be on FanFiction. Just saying. Besides, I never ask people to update. I make them update.

-Angel

* * *

**100! Thanks so much, guys!**


	28. Chapter 28

Dear FanFiction,

Max is in love with me? *hides in closet* *fist pumps* YESSSSSS!

Falissa? Okay, so I was single back then. Still, even though I didn't have an official girlfriend, I did have standards. (Max: I HEARD THAT! AND I SAW YOUR FIRST LETTER!) Oh, crap. Gotta go.

-Fang


	29. Chapter 29

Dear FanFiction,

FIGGY! THAT'S HILARIOUS! NOT. *pouts*

Huh, so you're so much cooler than me. Let's see:

1. You were the one fighting to be with me, not the other way around.

2. I was destined to SAVE THE WORLD. You're just my dark-haired sidekick.

3. You got your butt kicked by Ari on the beach. Wimp.

4. You left us. Twice. How is leaving _cool_?

5. The kids voted me leader. And leaders are cool. Right, guys? (Angel: Yep!)

Take that, Fang.

-Max


	30. Chapter 30

Dear FanFiction (and Max),

I thought this was supposed to be about writing letters to FanFiction, not each other..? Anyways, where have you been? Remember when I beat the crap out Ari and yelled a word with each blow? I mean, that's about as badass as things get around here. Plus, I can turn invisible. What can you do, besides be annoying and boss us around?

Let's hear it from you guys: who's cooler, me or Max?

-Fang

* * *

**So, there's a poll on my profile courtesy of Fang. Vote please!**

**...**

**Sorry for the late update, people. Interview will be next chapter. I'll try to update this story often, but I'm not really feeling it, you know?**

**I've been focusing on my main story, A New Beginning. I'd love it if you could give it a r&r! **


	31. Chapter 31: Interview with Iggy

All right, I know this is a chapter late, but I had to squeeze Fang's last letter in.

Interview with Iggy!

* * *

**Me:** So, how's it like being blind?

**Iggy:** It's not too bad. I've gotten used to it over the years. And by the way, I just heard your toe twitch.

**Me:** Have you ever overheard something embarrassing with your super hearing?

**Iggy:** Oh, don't get me started. I've heard some not-so-pleasant sounds coming from Max's and Fang's room.

**Me:** About that, how's it going with Ella?

**Iggy:** Glad you asked. It's going well, even after I blew up one of her bottles of nail polish by accident.

**Me:** That doesn't sound good. Can you tell me a little more of what happened?

**Iggy:** Gazzy and I were trying to create explosive paintballs. How awesome is that? But anyways, we needed a bottle of nail polish to supply the coloring. Gazzy grabbed one from Nudge's and Ella's room, and he thought it was Nudge's. Turns out, the girls switched nail polish for a day. You can guess what happened after that.

**Me: **What are your thoughts on Iggy Azalea? If you haven't noticed, she's been ricocheting up the charts. The radios can't get enough of her.

**Iggy:** Didn't I answer this already? She's a cheap rip-off of me. I could totally take her in a rap battle.

**Me:** Sounds like fun. Well, I'll leave you now so Max and Fang don't get suspicious.


	32. Chapter 32

Dear School,  
First of all, I wold like to point out a few things,  
1. YOU FREAKING TORCHERD THE FLOCK  
2. You took the flock from there family, have you ever thought that others might want kids? And a family?  
3. You took all the kids away from there family,  
4. You put them in DOG CRATS! W** IS THAT ABOUT!  
5. YOU MADE IGGY BLIND ON PURPOUS! AGIN WHAT THE F***!  
Hear is some ways to improve,  
A. Don't call them experiments give them names and call them by name  
B. Let them Rome free, don't lock them up  
C. Educate them, Teach them how to behave in puplic.  
D. You can keep them at the facility just don't lock them up in F*** DOG CRATS. Dog crats are for dogs, end of story.  
E. Everyone has feelings even the kids, you torcher,  
F. Keep them in modified environments if you half to keep them some where,  
G. Let the parents choose if they want to keep the kid  
H. Keep the kid for a few years, then give him or her back to the parents  
I. Treet all the kids equally, even the Erasers you create,  
Do all these things, and then maby we will consider calling you the "good guys"  
The one thing we like about you is that you made are faverot fandom posable

-Elisabeth

* * *

Dear Elisabeth,

Chill out. It was all in the Flock's best interest. We wouldn't want a group of weaklings saving the world, would we? And we had to experiment on Iggy. He has the best hearing, and Max, Fang, and Angel are too important.

And we did let them roam free. We got a shipment of extra-large dog crates, just for them! They owe us for those shipping charges!

They do have names. Would you like to speak to M39D19AE? He's waiting in the West Wing.

We're the good guys!

-The Scientists at the School

* * *

News!

Sorry for the late update. I was in New York City. Being on top of the Empire State Building makes me really wish I was a bird kid. :)

I got a few requests for an Iggy Griffiths vs Iggy Azalea rap battle. I think it's a really wonderful idea, and I plan to do it and have it up soon. It will be in a different story page. When I post it, I'll update this with the link.

If you haven't heard already, James Patterson is releasing Maximum Ride: Forever, book nine, sometime in January 2015 (think it's the 19th). He's also posting a YouTube series of MR video clips. Basically a movie piece by piece. Oh, and an MR movie is scheduled for a similar release date as the book, but they've been talking since 2006 about it. I hope it happens, but I'm not holding my breath. Details coming. For those who can't find information, I'll do my best to post on this story. If anyone gets an early copy or something, please no spoilers! I hope every one of you guys is as excited as I am!

Summary from eBooks: THE NINTH AND ULTIMATE MAXIMUM RIDE STORY IS HERE! Legions of Max fans won't be disappointed by this encore episode in the beloved series about the incredible adventures of a teenage girl who can fly. As Maximum Ride boldly navigates a post-apocalyptic world, she and her broken flock are roaming the earth, searching for answers to what happened. All will be revealed in this last spectacular "ride"- a brand-new grand finale featuring all of the nonstop action, twists and turns that readers can rely on in a blockbuster Patterson page turner!


	33. Chapter 33

Dear Nudge,

Have you ever flown through a cloud? How was it?

-maximumgirl23306

* * *

Dear maximumgirl23306,

I have, and it was horrible! I mean, who in the world would want to get their hair, their HAIR!, messed up by the humidity? It's just horrible! And, by the way, I learned about humidity in school when the Flock freaking LEFT ME to go to Hawaii! I'm not mad, anymore, though. Max got me a few sparkly hairties and we're cool now.

-NuDgE

P.S.: I'm doing an interview soon! I can't wait!

* * *

**Wow.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, guys! **

**You guys have well exceeded my goals when I began the story. I'm so glad people like the story. **

**If anyone wants a question answered, just post it in a review. I tend to lean towards funnier ones, so if you have a humorous question to ask say, Iggy, Total, or Max, I can get you a witty response from them.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**P.S.: The Iggy Azalea vs Iggy Griffiths Rap Battle is up! The story is on my profile, entitled 'Rap Battle: Iggy Azalea vs Iggy Griffiths'. Who do you think won? Leave your opinion in a comment. **


	34. Chapter 34

Dear FanFiction (and Fang),

TAKE THAT, FANG! 10-4! I told you I was cooler, and the people agree with me. So you can pack your bags and get out of here!

Wait, never mind. If you left me...again...I'd have to kill you. You're annoying when you're here, and even more annoying gone. So please stay, m'kay?

Oh, and you better pay up for challenging me like this. I'm thinking about setting you on poop patrol next month. How does that sound?

-Max


	35. Chapter 35

Dear Dylan,

I don't care if it upsets you that you're always cast as the psycho, because you did go a little crazy when you went and had your little temper tantrum, going off smashing cars and being all like, "MUST KILL FANG AAARGH!" Your argument is invalid.

-The Writress

* * *

Dear The Writress,

You must be joking. Okay, I did screw up. Once. Just with the little episode involving smashing cars. But I'm Mr. Perfect, remember? I can't be stunningly amazing 100% of the time. I had to tone it down to 99.9% to give Fang a chance. And I did try to kill him, to SAVE THE FREAKING WORLD. And to save him. What's worse: death or endless torture as a vegetable? You guessed it. Death. And I'm sure Fang can agree.

Plus, it's not like Fang doesn't mistakes. Leaving Max three times, joining forces with Maya, and not coming back for her. Yeah, I was the one who stayed with Max and came back for her after the apocalypse. Fang probably couldn't have cared less what happened to Max like the heartless kid he is. He's a wimpy fighter, and we both know it.

-God's Gift to Girls, Mr. Perfect, or Dylan


	36. Chapter 36

Dear Maya,

What do you think of Dylan?

-Guest

* * *

Dear Guest,

Eh...he's hot, but he has nothing on Fang. He's almost too perfect, you know? Plus, he'd never love me for two reasons. First, I'm dead. Ghosts aren't very attractive. Second, he already loves Max. And I'm NOT a 'second Max'.

-Maya


	37. Chapter 37

Dear Dylan,

How do you feel about Max picking Fang in the end?

-JoannaReads

* * *

Dear JoannaReads,

Robbed. Absolutely robbed. I save Max's life over and over and spare Fang's, and this is how they repay me? Max and a garbage can would make a better couple than Max and Fang. They'd be more attractive, for sure.

-God's Gift to Girls Worldwide


	38. Chapter 38

Dear Flock,

What do you think about all the odd shipping that goes between all of you guys?

-angelicxkitty

* * *

Dear angelicxkitty,

Max: Well, I banned FanFiction for all mutants under the age of 15, so it's just Fang, Iggy, and I. I must say some of the odd shipping goes so far as to amuse me. Mylan? Really? I nearly died laughing at that one.

Fang: It's...interesting.

Iggy: I a'int even mad, you know. More girls, more fun. The more the merrier, right? Are you in? 'Cause I'm counting...1, 2, 3

Nudge: I wish it was true...*sigh* Fang and Iggy are both insanely hot, but they have to be taken. And Gazzy is nine. Enough said.

Gazzy: What's shipping?

Angel: Umm...I think I'll join the Hunters of Artemis as soon as possible. What about now?


	39. Chapter 39

Dear Scientists,

What does it feel like to die? Have you met any saints?

-Cyborg

* * *

Dear Cyborg,

It wasn't too bad. We're in heaven right now. Even better: the shipping costs from the School to Heaven are at an all-time low! That means we can import dog crates here and start up a new school! Isn't that a great idea?

-The Scientists


	40. Chapter 40: Interview With Nudge

Me: So, Nudge, how does it feel being single?

Nudge: *takes deep breath* Well, whaddya think? It's obviously not great, since I like Iggy and he's always making out with Ella. It's hard, really. I've known him my whole life, and he goes out and hooks up with a girl he just met?! But anyways, at least they're a cute couple. And Elly Bear and I are best besties forever! She's so awesome, y'know? She actually has some appreciate for fashion! Not that it matters with Max, because she's always with Fang in her room. *sigh* Everyone's together now. At least I have Angel and Gazzy! They're awesome.

Me: *rubs eyes* Okay, then. What do you think of Dylan?

Nudge: Well,-

Me: Hold up. You get twenty words per answer. No exceptions.

Nudge: Fine. He's hot, all right, but he's so...unnatural.

Me: Have you ever thought of getting together with him?

Nudge: What?! No way! He's like a brother to me!

Me: Isn't that what Iggy is?

Nudge: Um...maybe? Well, I like Iggy. Do you have a problem?

Me: Absolutely not. I'm out of questions now, so enjoy yourself!

Nudge: Thanks! *flies off*


	41. Chapter 41

Dear Fang's Laptop,

If you want authors to write about you, you need to give us some info. Some drama? Secrets Fang never told us about? Nudge hacking onto you and posting something on Fang's blog? We want to hear about it!

-Anonymous

* * *

Dear Anonymous,

Oh, thanks for asking. Hell yeah, I got tons of stuff against Fang. First off, my signal isn't really secret. That idiot should've known. Itex was using me to track the Flock. Do you want to know how Fang's Blog got so popular? Look no further, peeps. Viruses can really work wonders.

I'm not sure what it means, but Fang is always clearing his computer history. He accidentally left the microphone on once, and I heard some grunts and moans.

I have let Max, Iggy, and Nudge hack onto me. They didn't really do squat. I just overrode Fang's password. It's iamsoawsome by the way. Nah, just kidding. I wouldn't do that to him. Sell him out to Itex? Sure. Give away his password? Hell no.

I hope that's enough for you guys. Please write to me more! I love ratting out our favorite emo birdkid.

-Fang's Laptop


	42. Chapter 42

Dear Laptop,

WHAT?! You traitor! I thought we were friends.

-Fang


	43. Chapter 43

Dear Fang,

Is there any thing you regret doing?

-Maximumridefan

* * *

Dear Maximumridefan,

Nope. Well, except for ignoring Iggy's bomb warnings once. I got my favorite pair of jeans blown apart. And my hair got messed up!

-Fang


	44. Chapter 44

Dear Max and Fang,  
Are you guys still virgins? Did you lose your virginity to each other? Are you planning to or thinking about it? Oh, and Fang-do you watch po**?  
-Fax4Lyfe

* * *

Dear Fax4Lyfe,

Max: Eew! That's disgusting. And yeah, we both are. At least I am...

Fang: Unfortunately, yes. To both questions.


End file.
